


Solace

by Whitefirethedragon



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefirethedragon/pseuds/Whitefirethedragon
Summary: You are the girlfriend of an abusive hero but all that changes when you are kidnapped by the villain of villains Black Hat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a work called Sympathy and Tenderness originally written by 97thebaluga on Tumblr and have some of the same elements. I definitely recommend reading their work it is wonderful!

Click clack! Click clack! Went the sound of your shoes as you limped along the sidewalk on the way back to your apartment. It had been a rough day since she could only use one arm. Her wrist was in a cast from being broken while the rest of her arm was in a sling. It was still healing from being dislocated. Her boss hadn’t exactly been understanding about it. You were pulled out of your thoughts by explosions all around the city. Robots began to rain from the sky, but not just any robots, Hatbots! Almost immediately you saw the flash of silver of your boyfriend, the Silver Shield. He was flying high smashing through the Hatbots but there were way more than he could handle, and you needed to get out of here and hide. 

You hurried down an ally but before you could get through it a Hatbot landed in front of you. Its red eyes glowed as it stared at you. You tried to go back the way you’d come but a second Hatbot cut you off. You were trapped. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in your neck and you immediately felt light headed. Within seconds you had collapsed onto the ground. One of the Hatbots picked up your limp body and carefully placed you in the chamber in its chest. 

“Not again.” You thought as everything went dark. 

Your eyes blinked open trying to get your vision to focus as you felt a pinch in the side of your good arm. You weren’t at all surprised to see Black Hat, the most famous of all villains. It wasn’t the first time he had done this.

“There we go sir the tranquilizer’s effects should fully wear off in a few moments” Flug’s voice assured from behind you. 

“Was the tranquilizer really necessary?” you asked trying to swallow the dryness out of your mouth.

“Of course it was. We wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself in a struggle anymore than you already are.” Black Hat grinned.

You glanced down at the ropes binding you. Seems they were at least considerate enough not to force your hurt arm behind the chair and had instead wrapped the rope around your midsection. How considerate of them. 

“Hey guys.” You greet giving a half smile to Demencia and 5.0.5. 

“Sup?” Demencia grinned casually raising a hand while 5.0.5. gave an enthusiastic wave. 

“Enough! Out!” Black Hat ordered. “Flug a word!” 

You watched as Demencia shrugged and waked out with 5.0.5. while Black Hat and Dr. Flug went over to the side. You could hear them saying something about your injuries. Your thoughts were elsewhere. He was going to get mad again. He always was when you got kidnapped. He was always telling you how you had to be careful. That was the price to be paid when you went out with a superhero. With Silver Shield however it was more because he loved showing you off at public events. You were his beauty, his heart, his.  
You were brought out of your own thoughts when Black Hat growled at Flug demanding why the Hatbot had injured you. 

“It’s not his fault.” You spoke up. 

Both Black hat and Flug’s eyes were on you. Black Hat pushed Flug towards the door. Flug took that as his cue to leave. Black Hat strode over to you and studied you intensely.  
“Then who is responsible?” Black Hat demanded. 

You couldn’t stop yourself from tensing up. “I…it was my fault. There was an accident.” You said looking away from the demonic business man.

His hand touched your face gently and made you look at him. By the expression on his face he wasn’t buying what you were selling. “Was it really? Tell me exactly what happened.” Black Hat ordered but there was something different about the order than the way he gave an order to Demencia or Flug. 

“I… I don’t…” You wanted to say that you didn’t want to talk about it, but he would just keep pressing and he might hurt her. “Silver Shield and I got into an argument and he grabbed my wrist trying to stop me from leaving. When I pulled away I ended up loosing my balance and falling down a flight of stairs.”

Black Hat’s eye narrowed in anger. “So, the so called hero hurt you.” He snarled. His voice gained a bit of a demonic tone while his eye and monocle glowing red as his gaze seemed to be distant as if it was staring into the void. 

You cringed trying to pull your face away from his hand afraid he was going to hurt you. “Why do you care?” You demanded carefully.

Black Hat’s gaze quickly focused back on you and softened rather quickly. He pulled his hand away and put it behind his back. 

"Because you don’t deserve the kind of treatment my dear.” He said making his voice go back to a more human sounding voice. “Tell me my dear. Have you ever wondered why I keep bringing you here?”

“Because you’re trying to use me as bait to get Silver Shield here.” You deadpanned as if it was obvious.

Black Hat chuckled. “Well yes at first but then I saw something. A classy, beautiful strong willed woman who deserves the world.” 

You blinked in surprised. You had always suspected that he has attracted to you since the fourth time he had kidnapped you and you always did exchange playful banter. Now here he was telling you that you were beautiful, and you could feel he was being genuine. You could feel the heat of your blush at the compliments. 

Black Hat moved behind you and began gently began massaging your injured shoulder. Much to your surprise it didn’t hurt. Quite the opposite. It actually began to feel better and you found yourself relaxing into his touch. 

“You know this time I think I will keep you.” Black Hat whispered into your ear.

“Probably wouldn’t be much different than my current situation.” You admitted.

Black Hat stopped and walked around so you were face to face again. “No it wouldn’t I would never harm you like he has if you were mine. I would never abuse you.” He assured gently caressing your face. 

“Abuse? But I’m not abused!” you protested saying it on instinct. “Its my fault when he gets angry at me. I did something wrong.” 

“No, it his fault. He should not have treated you in such a way. I’m surprised you haven’t left him already…. Or did you?” Black Hat questioned.

You were silent refusing to look him in the eye. You had tried to leave him because a part of you thought that what he did, things he said but he had come to get you convinced you to give him another chance. You had and had convinced yourself that you could make him change. He was so similar to how her father acted when she was growing up and to you that was normal. But what if this sort of thing wasn’t normal?

Your silence was the conformation Black Hat was looking for. “Why even bother with him or heroes in general.” He asked gently stroking your hair and tucking it behind your ear. Silver never acted this way towards you, and you were enjoying the villain’s gentleness. He could tell because he didn’t stop. 

“I… I can’t….” you managed trying not to break into sobs.

Black Hat gently wiped away a falling tear with his thumb. “I know you are scared but you can.” He said leaning down more closely to whisper something. “If you were by my side, I would never let anyone harm you.”

Your eyes widened. He was asking you to be with him instead of Silver Shield. 

“You would never be hurt again, and you wouldn’t have to go back to that apartment with so many bad memories.” Black Hat offered giving his signature smile.

You’re mind felt like it was going a million miles an hour. A new life? Would you really be safe from him? And more importantly did you have feelings for Black Hat? He was rather attractive as odd as that sounded and he had been so kind and understanding. He could have hurt you a million times over by now if he wanted to. Come to think of it he never hurt you any of the other times he had kidnapped you. Quite the opposite in fact. Aside from keeping you tied up he was rather polite and charming towards you, not to mention the playful flirting. Somehow you got the feeling he would never intentionally hurt you. 

“Well my dear?” Black Hat asked giving a knowing smirk.

Well it was now or never. “If… if I say yes, you can’t kill Silver Shield.” You requested. “Please, I don’t want anyone dead on my account.”

Black Hat didn’t look happy about this request, but he understood your reasons. “Fine but maiming is still on the table. He deserves that much.” 

“Alright.” You agreed bowing your head, but Black Hat wasn’t having any of that. 

His finger gently coaxed your chin upward making you look at him. He wanted to gaze into your beautiful eyes for eternity but first…. His other hand suddenly grew claws and slashed through the rope and pulled you up into his arms. You blushed at the sudden closeness. This time he didn’t have to coax you to look up at him. He had dark eyes that somehow reminded you of the night sky. Black Hat’s sharp toothed smile widened as he gazed upon your delicate features. He leaned down and kissed you deeply gingerly holding the back of your head. Your arm wrapped around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer. You could feel his hand snaking downward towards the small of your back but he stopped when an alarm sounded.

“Oh for the love of…” Black Hat growled pulling away from you making you almost loose your balance. 

Black Hat quickly caught you and helped you back up before striding over to the monitors. His frown turned into a dark wicked looking grin. The hero was here.


	2. Chapter 2

You could guess what that expression meant. Silver Shield had come for you. There were so many conflicting feelings going through your head right now. So many bad things that were likely to happen all because of you. It was so overwhelming that you found yourself backing up against a wall holding yourself as you began to panic. Black Hat was in front of you in moments taking your shoulders to help ground you. 

“Do not worry my darling. Everything will be fine.” Black Hat assured gently taking your right hand and kissing it. When he pulled away there was a silver ring with a large white diamond surrounded by six smaller black diamonds. 

You gasped in surprise. It was gorgeous! Your attention was quickly was drawn back to the monitors as Demencia’s familiar battle cries rang out. You didn’t know who to be more worried for. Silver Shield had super strength and was a good fighter, but this was Demencia! You actually liked her and didn’t want to see her hurt. Black Hat seemed to read your expression. 

“Don’t worry about her pet.” Black Hat assured gently stroking your hair.

You found yourself leaning into his gentle touch. It was rather intoxicating.

Black Hat pressed a button on the control panel and spoke into a microphone. “Demencia let him through. I will deal with our ‘guest’ personally.”

“Whatever you say boss!” Demencia shrugged and stepped aside only to struck him hard enough to send him flying through the front door.

Before he could turn and retaliate Demencia was gone. Oh well he had more important things to deal with, like getting back what was his. It didn’t take him long to get to where you were. You couldn’t help but take a step back.

“She’s coming with me.” Silver Shield stated looking quite angry.

“No she isn’t!” Black Hat growled stepping closer to you and holding your hand so the hero would be able to see the new ring you were wearing. 

Silver Shield narrowed his eyes as he understood and locked eyes with you. “Come here now!” he commanded. 

Even with Black Hat there you found yourself backing up towards the wall. “No Brutus.” 

All at once Silver Shield lunged at you trying to grab you. He only got within a few feet before Black Hat grabbed him and threw him back. That was all it took for you to begin flashing back to all those times that you were hurt. You didn’t even process what was going on around you.

“You don’t get to touch her ever again.” Black Hat growled advancing on the hero and slamming his fist into him. “You will never hurt her again!” He slashed his claws across Silver Shield’s chest and kicked him hard in the stomach. 

Black Hat delivered a few more powerful blows that resulted in satisfying cracking sounds. He picked up Silver Shield by the throat and was about to do even more possibly fatal damage until he heard your whimpers. He glanced back to see you holding yourself and beginning to hyperventilate as you relived your past trauma. He needed to end this and help you. He pulled the hero close to his face. 

“If you ever come near her again, I will kill you in the most painful ways possible.” He threatened before using his powers to teleport the wounded hero far away from there.  
Within moments Black Hat was at your side and had scooped you up. “Shhhh it’s alright Poppet. You’re safe now.” He cooed petting your hair in an attempt to soothe you. 

You couldn’t stop yourself from bursting into tears and burying your face in his chest. Your hands clutched his coat for dear life, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he held you even closer. His hand caressed your head tenderly massaging your scalp as he gave a strange growling kind of purr. His cool skin felt comforting against your skin. 

The crying exhausted you immensely. Black Hat knew you needed to rest after this. He carried you through the mansion not caring if Flug or Demencia saw. He tucked you into a huge luxurious bed. It wasn’t long before sleep overtook you. It was only then that Black Hat slithered under the covers with you and snuggled close before falling asleep himself.


End file.
